


A Quiet Night Together

by France_in_your_pants



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/France_in_your_pants/pseuds/France_in_your_pants
Summary: Some pure sappy fluffy bullshit I wrote while staying up way too late and listening to music that made me think of this.





	A Quiet Night Together

They lay in the dark quiet of their room, the moon's glow softly coming in from the window. A light breeze made the curtains and the flames of the candles nearby dance. Crowley gazed into his angels soft blue eyes, watching the firelight dance within them, Aziraphale slowly tracing the snake on the side of husbands face with his thumb over and over as he gently held Crowleys face in his palm. 

Crowley leaned in just enough to touch their foreheads together, breathing deeply. Breathing in everything around him, just to make sure it was real, and not some dream his mind had conjured to torture him during his brief moments of sleep. Aziraphale was here, with him, in their room. He held him in their bed, safe from the end of the world that wasn't. Safe from the prying and judgemental eyes of both their former respective sides, the judgement they had both feared for so long. Now they were safe. 

Aziraphale moved his hand to trace the contour of Crowleys slender neck, then down the outline of his collarbone, coming to rest over his chest, where he could feel every breath his husband took. He smiled as he felt the demon tighten his grip around his waist, knowing Crowley was in his thoughts and trying to anchor himself to Aziraphale, lest he be lost. Never in his wildest imaginings would he have thought it would be like this after the not-apocolypse. He had expected hellfire and war, not candlelight and soft linens. 

Crowley had truly got all out tonight, as he should have expected. Working hard to create the perfect atmosphere, candles and moonlight, fireplace going in the background as the breeze of the quiet night blew in from the open winow. A scene seemingly taken right out of one of the dime a dozen romances Aziraphale was secretly quite fond of reading. The angel had hardly been able to recognize it as the same small room above the book shop he kept just for little things he liked to do. It had always been his small sanctuary from the world, and now it was theirs. Their own little world. 

"Crowley," he said softly, feeling those sharp yellow eyes on him. 

"Yes angel?" His voice was breathy, soft, and sent a shiver down Aziraphale's spine. "You're very quiet tonight, very unlike you love." He commented, feeling the rumble of the demon chuckle against his hand still over Crowleys chest. "Just got a lot on my mind," he replied, "so many, many things." Crowley shifted them, laying the angel out on his back, hovering above him, yellow eyes glowing in the firelight. "What sort of things?" The angel once again placed his hand to the side of the redheads face, tracing the small snake tattoo with his thumb. Crowley covered the hand with his own, turning his head enough to kiss Aziraphale's open palm. "I keep thinking this is some dream my brain has made, and that I'll wake up and find out I'm back in hell with the rest of those bastards. I keep thinking any moment those pompous buggers from above will come busting down the door and drag you off from me." 

The blondes eyes softened at his husband. "Oh Crowley," he pulled the other man down to kiss him softly, "No one is going to take me away, I won't let them. If they ever try, I'll give them a right good thrashing." The snake smiled at his husbands words, he knew his angel meant all of it. He'd pay good money once upon a time to see Aziraphael give Gabriel or Beelzebub or any of those other blowhards a 'right good thrashing' as he put it. 

"I love you angel. So much." Aziraphale smiled, everytime he heard it his whole body felt warm, weightless, like he was floating. "I love you too darling. More than the world." 

Crowley felt his breath catch. Having waited so many centuries to hear those words still made his heart skips a beat whenever he did. Crowley pulled his husband in again, kissing him deep and slow, wanting to savor every moment, just incase. Aziraphale moved one of his hands down Crowleys back, the other coming to that soft blood red hair, one leg coming up around his husbands slender hips, anchoring him down. Tethering him back to their world. 

Their little world, far away from the eyes of judgement. Where they were safe together.


End file.
